This project will focus on mechanisms involved in the uptake, storage, and release of biogenic amines and the mechanisms of drugs such as reserpine, tricyclic antidepressants, adrenergic neurone blocking agents, amphetamine, and phenothiazine-type major tranquilizers which interact with these storage and release mechanisms in brain and other organs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shore, P.A. and Dorris, R.L. On a prime role for newly synthesized dopamine in striatal function. Eur. J. Pharmacol. 30, 315, 1975. Giachetti, A. and Shore P.A. On the formation of adrenergic amine storage granules as measured by reserpine binding. Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 288, 345, 1975.